


Etiquette

by tuddles



Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: This fic was inspired by a lovely piece of fan art which instantly seeded itself in my brain.Aziraphale 'accidentally' instils a Pavlovian response in his demonic husband with his flawless dining etiquette.Short, sweet, and sexy smut.<3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601920
Comments: 25
Kudos: 175





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful art that inspired me was created by The Final Val, please find a link to the piece below.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ThePartySparkle/status/1247892925800833025
> 
> <3

“That bib is the most unerotic thing I’ve even seen, Angel” Crowley said with disdain in his voice as he looked down at the curvaceous blonde on the floor in front of him. The lanky demon was on the edge of the bed, laid back with his elbows propping him up on the cushy mattress.

Even though they were both fully clothed, they had been hot and heavy for the past 15 minutes or so, kissing and grinding and generally groping each other while they stumbled their way into the bedroom above the bookshop.

Crowley was fumbling at his belt buckle in haste, eager to release his hardened effort when all the sudden, his husband stopped to miraculously flick a white napkin into existence and primly tucked it into the font of his collar. While Crowley had no doubt that he was indeed a delicious snack, the unsexy visual was starting to kill his horny. And that certainly would not do.

“Well I’m not performing fellatio without it! What if I get stains on my shirt?” Aziraphale said with conviction, as if it was a totally reasonable thing to do.

“Well then take the damn shirt off, Angel! That’s how this usually works” Crowley threw at the blonde with a grunt as he continued to undo his fly and wrestled his way out of his skin-tight jeans.

“This is a new shirt, Crowley, and I only just put it on. No, that won’t do, no. I’m not taking it off” the stubborn angel said as his hands instinctively waved about, pressing down on nothing but air. “You are just going to have to deal with it or it’s not going to happen, dear boy” he added quite officially in the tone of voice he often reserved for undeserving humans who were trying to purchase his beloved books.

“Ugh, fine!” the impatient demon said with a roll of his golden eyes. Trying not to let his libido completely diminish, he quickly peeled off the rest of his clothes and flopped down to lay naked on the bed.

“Just get on with it already then” Crowley snapped, plucking a pillow and stuffing it under his head. He impatiently looked down to his husband as he parted his slender thighs to give him full access. Crowley grinned and licked his lips, looking forward to soon having his cock sucked.

Aziraphale pressed his lips together, shooting his lover a look that wordlessly said _must you really be so dramatic, dear?_ It was amazing how much could be said with one glance of those expressive blues eyes.

Much to Crowley’s dismay, Aziraphale took his time getting comfortable on the floor, kneeling himself on a cushion to protect his knees. Once he was settled just right between the long legs, the sweet angel leaned down to get to work. Crowley sucked in a deep breath as the head of blonde curls ducked down between his thighs. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the pleasure that was to come.

A second turned into five and still angelic lips were not on his cock. With a frown, he peeked an eye open and looked down to see Aziaphale knelt back up and unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

“Oh, for fuck sake!” the demon groaned and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

“Patience is a – “ the angel began.

“If you say _virtue,_ I swear I’m gonna loose my shit!” Crowley growled.

Aziraphale chuckled lightly while he carefully rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. All set now, he gently laid his hands upon Crowley’s nimble knees and slowly slid them up along the tender thighs.

“There… that wasn’t so difficult now was it?” the angel cooed while he lovingly massaged the soft flesh with his palms. Crowley just growled in response and bucked his skinny hips upwards.

The blonde smirked as he moved his head down. With closed eyes, he brushed his lips against the underside of Crowley’s member and took a deep breath in through his nose.

 _“Mmm…_ you smell _amazing,_ my love” he breathed out and then proceeded to kiss along the velvety shaft. With an approving moan, he slinked his moist tongue out and dragged it along the hardened flesh, tasting the deliciously salty flavour as he licked from base all the way to reddened tip.

A delightful shiver ran up Crowley’s serpentine spine as he felt the administrations of his husband’s skilled tongue. Golden eyes rolled back with pleasure as the pouty mouth opened and welcomed in the mushroomed head. A decadent tugging had him then, chubby cheeks concaving in suction while the tongue pressed pleasantly to the tip, quick to lap up beads of precum which were urgent to emerge.

 _“Mmmph…”_ the demon moaned while he finally, truly relaxed.

At a glacier pace, Aziraphale took Crowley deeper into his warm wet mouth. Blue eyes looked up over the lithe figure of his gorgeous husband, admiring how the slender body arched and writhed. He adored seeing the demon like this, beautifully being tortured in that limbo of having some but not enough.

With a pained expression on his voguish face, Crowley whined and bucked his hips upwards again. He gasped as his cock succeeded in thrusting the rest of the way into the angel’s teasing mouth. The most sinfully delicious gagging noise came from the cherub and the mischievous devil grinned, rather pleased with himself.

Even though it was true that neither of them really needed to breath, Aziraphale sloppily lifted himself off the long prick and gasped for air. Strings of saliva were drawn from cock to mouth, soon broken and falling to splash all over the clean fabric of the bib. Cherubic cheeks flushed hotly as he looked down at himself and then at Crowley.

“See, this is _exactly_ what I mean!” Aziraphale said with a soft frustration. “you’re such a _messy treat”_ he added before diving back down to swallow said treat again.

Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle at that, snake eyes gleaming with amusement at his husband’s endearing antics. Laughter died down into a low rumble as that pretty mouth was back on his cock, working it’s magic a little faster now.

With an encouraging moan, a slender hand reached down and black nails dug into the halo of wispy curls. Up and down, up and down, he tugged and pushed gently to guide the rhythm.

“That’s it, angel baby… just like that… mmmph”

Being the devoted connoisseur that he is, Aziraphale’s skill shone through as he worked his mouth along his demon’s perfect prick. Plump pink lips sucked like they were coaxing marrow from the bone. Tongue licked like it was catching melting gelato from the cone. Even his hand, soft and dainty, gingerly cupped the demon’s testicles. Massaging gently as if testing avocados for ripeness.

With such exquisite attention, it was not long before the wily serpent was arching his back and clamping his teeth around his bottom lip. Dark nails dug into the sheets either side of him, holding on for dear life as he was brought up to the very edge of paradise and ruthlessly pushed over.

“Ngggk!” a throaty moan was heard as Crowley erupted into his husband’s pretty mouth.

With a pleasurable sound, the angel delighted in receiving the squirts of seed. He wiggled happily as he drank straight from the source, swallowing with ease. With a cheerful _pop_ , the blonde lifted himself up, leaving the redhead’s cock soft and clean.

A debauched and absolutely spent Crowley looked down at his angel’s beautiful face, flashing him a pleased smile through the haze of his post-orgasmic glow.

 _“Mmmm,_ that was _scrumptious”_ the angel commented, plucking up a corner of the bib and dabbing it primly to his lips.

Crowley chuckled, finding the display so utterly adorkable.

……….

A week later an angel and a demon were dining at a quaint Italian place for lunch. Well to be fair, only one of them was actually eating. The other was simply sipping on red wine and being a lanky mass lounging in his chair. I think you already know which one was which.

“Your fettuccine carbonara, Signore” the waiter proudly declared as he carefully set the plate down in front of the blonde.

“Oh! Ah, grazie mille” the angel replied, flashing a special smile to the youth. The special smile being an extra divine one which he saved especially for those who brought him food.

After the waiter was gone, Aziraphale looked closer at the dish, licking his plump pink lips with anticipation. Restraining himself from diving straight into it, he picked up his napkin and flicked it a couple of times before stuffing it into his collar.

Although never seeming to really care much about his surroundings, Crowley was watching from behind his dark glasses. He lazily swirled the crimson liquid around in his glass, taking sips while he watched his husband prepare himself for his feast. Golden eyes lingered on the white linen covering the tartan bowtie a little longer and for some reason his cheeks started to blush. Memories of the last time he saw his husband using a bib like that started to pop into mind. He pursed his thin lips together and then drank deep, draining the glass.

 _“Mmm…_ this smells _amazing,_ my love” the hedonistic angel commented as he closed his eyes and leaned down, taking in a generous sniff of his meal. “Are you sure you don’t want to have any?” he asked, mostly out of politeness.

“Quite sure, Angel” the demon replied as he sat up in his chair and reached out to snatch the bottle of red from the table.

Truth be told he wasn’t very hungry, but he never passed up the chance to dine with his angel. He was however starting to feel thirstier than normal. Producing a low cough in the base of his throat, he popped the loose cork from the neck of the bottle and started to pour the red alcohol into his empty glass. As he did so, he flicked a glance over to Aziraphale.

With precise movements, the angel was unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and then rolled them up to his elbows. Watching, Crowley’s jaw dropped without his knowledge and before he knew it, red wine was spilling over the edge of his glass.

“Oh, shit!” the demon yanked the bottle up and set it back down before dabbing at the mess on the table with his own napkin.

“Really dear?” the blonde chided him. “You really must be more careful, you _messy demon.”_

“Uh, yeah” Crowley said rather noncommittally. Once he had dabbed up as much as he could, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. He left his glass of wine on the table, not trusting himself at the moment to be able to handle it without shaking.

Taking in a long breath, the demon tried to look nonchalant as he watched his husband begin to eat. It was a favoured hobby of his, watching his angel dine. But for some reason it felt particular decadent today. The way Aziraphale twirled the creamy pasta around the fork and the way his mouth opened to welcome it in. And oh, those borderline pornographic sounds that sung out as the flavours hit his tongue. Crowley found himself tempted to moan along with the noises, forcing himself to tighten his throat with a grimace.

"Are you quite alright, dear boy?" Aziraphale asked, noticing something a little off about his husband.

"Mmhm" Crowley replied, not able to verbalise anything more than that.

Before long, Crowley could feel the uncomfortable tightness between his thighs. His member was growing harder and longer my the second, now throbbing to the point where it was hard to ignore. With a twitch of his nose, he shifted his scrawny self in the seat, pushing his hips forwards so that the obvious tent was under the tablecloth. He twisted a little, propping his below up on the table and resting his chin on his knuckles to make it look like he meant to change into that pose all along.

 _“Mmmm_ oh this is divine, dear… so rich and creamy” the blonde commented, his whole focus taken up by the food. “I could eat this all da – ops!” he frowned, spilling a drop of the creamy sauce onto his bib. Gently setting his cutlery down, he scooped up the drop with the tip of his index finger and brought it to his lips. He wiggled happily as he sucked it clean.

“Ngk” Crowley groaned and reached down with his other hand, secretly pressing his palm down on his bulging crotch. His eyelids became heavy as he tried to push his arousal down a few notches. When he saw Aziraphale licking his lips and going in for another bite, he sighed and realised that that was going to be a lost cause.

Lusty golden eyes watched closely, unable to look away from the feasting cherub. He watched every parting of the lips, every lick of the tongue, every delicate flick of the wrist. Before he knew it, his slender hips were lightly bucking, rutting his clothed penis against his hand. He growled low and bit down on his lip.

Much to Aziraphale’s (and Crowley’s) pleasure, the final bits of pasta at the bottom of the dish were the creamiest. The thick sauce managed to catch on the plush lips as the fork was shoved in. After chewing and swallowing, he moaned and licked up the pale smears.

That was it. That’s what did it. Crowley closed his eyes and hunched over the table. He groaned and pressed his head to the tablecloth while he exploded in his pants. To Crowley’s luck, most of the other patron’s in the restaurant may have just seen it as a belly ache or something similar.

The demon stayed there while the angel polished off his meal, rather content to lick his fork clean at the end. Finally, he lifted the side of the bib and primly dabbed it to the corners of his mouth.

 _“Mmmm,_ that was _scrumptious”_ the blonde said.

“You’re a bastard” Crowley groaned.

Aziraphale smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very welcomed and loved.
> 
> <3


End file.
